


The Lights And Buzz

by juliabsquared



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: 1920s theme party, Champagne, Children are smarter than adults sometimes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Zeus' creepy oil painting from "Cauterize" by somekindofcontraption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: Every year Zeus and Hera throw a swanky New Year’s Eve party at their home. After all of the holidays over the past few weeks and the requisite partying that accompanied them, New Year’s is sure to be slightly more subdued. Classy, even.Or, Persephone has to find a date to make Hades jealous.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157
Collections: Lore Olympus





	The Lights And Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my (extremely late) contribution to the LO holiday gift exchange, dedicated to @SapphicSnake#1053 on Discord. Titled after "[The Lights and Buzz](https://youtu.be/Vzg2iZoUFeo)," by Jack's Mannequin (_Everything In Transit_ deluxe edition, 2006).

The Underworld was colder than ever, even though the longest night of the year had finally passed. A freezing wind whipped through the dark city streets, causing Persephone to shiver and pull her winter coat tighter. Clouds of snowflakes billowed in the air, their sharp pinpoints slicing at her nose and cheeks even as she remained bundled up. After what felt like an eternity, she arrived at Tower One and stumbled into the bright, warm lobby...

...And smacked directly into Hermes, who was listening to music on his headphones and drinking his fourth cup of coffee, and definitely  _ not _ paying attention to anyone walking his way.

“Whoa! Where’s the fire?” he asked, removing his headphones so they rested around his neck. Electronic music blared from the tiny speakers. “I almost spilled this all over you, that would have been a tragedy.”

“How in Fates’ name are you drinking that right now?” Persephone eyed Hermes’ coffee cup, which appeared to be some sort of frozen concoction sipped through a straw. “It’s cold as Tartarus out there!” They made their way across the lobby to the bank of elevators.

Hermes shrugged and took another long sip. “So, you going to the party this weekend?” he asked once they were safely inside the elevator, where it was quieter. Every year Zeus and Hera threw a swanky New Year’s Eve party at their home. After all of the holidays over the past few weeks and the requisite partying that accompanied them, New Year’s was sure to be slightly more subdued. Classy, even.

“I don’t know. I mean, I got an invite. But this seems like the kind of thing everybody brings a date to, and I don’t have one.” Making friends in Olympus and the Underworld had proved more difficult than Persephone had anticipated. Of course there was one person she  _ really _ wanted to ask...

As if reading her thoughts, Hermes asked, “Wait, you mean your handsome blue admirer hasn’t asked you yet?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You know about that?!” she hissed, keeping her voice low even though there was nobody but the attendant in the elevator with them. She had been trying to keep this stupid crush under wraps for so long now, but apparently not doing a great job.

“Perse. The entire office knows about it. Except Hades apparently.” He snapped his fingers, struck by an idea. “How's about you and I go together?”

“Like a date?” she asked. “Or as friends?”

“As a friend… or as your  _ wingman _ .” Hermes pointed at his shoes, grinning exuberantly. “Get it?  _ Wing _ -man?” He giggled at his own joke. “Best case scenario, Hades sees you arm in arm with an  _ insanely _ handsome guy, gets jealous and realizes he needs to shoot his shot before it’s too late. Worst case scenario, we go and get really drunk.”

“And then what?”

“That was it. That’s the whole plan.”

Persephone eyed him warily. “Why are you offering to help me?” 

“Because that’s what friends do!” he insisted. “Also, we all want the boss to lay off us a little. He’s been even grumpier than usual so I think maybe he just needs to get laid.”

“ _ What _ ?”

He held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just an expression!”

“Hermes.” Persephone’s voice was firm. “It is most definitely  _ not _ ‘just an expression.’”

“I just mean like, maybe he needs to have a little fun. De-stress. You know what, I’m just gonna stop talking.” Were it possible for the messenger god to turn a deeper shade of red, he probably would have.

“Smart,” Persephone replied. “But yes, I’d love to go with you.”

“Sweet! I’ll be the best fake boyfriend ever.” The elevator dinged to announce they had reached the 99th floor. Persephone grabbed Hermes’ hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping that Hades might see them holding hands and exiting the elevator together. Hermes continued, “Wait, you mean like right now?”

Persephone smiled innocently up at him. “Just getting into character.”

***

Hades was staring at his computer, his mind barely registering the report he was trying to read, when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, seeing his youngest brother’s name pop up, and sighed. “Zeus.” His voice was flat when he answered.

“Hello to you too, man.” Zeus seemed offended but not surprised by Hades’ lack of enthusiasm. “Listen, I need to know if you’re coming to this thing on Saturday. Hera keeps getting on my ass about place cards or some shit.”

_ Fuck _ . He’d forgotten – or at least had been trying to forget – about the New Year’s Eve party approaching. “No,” he said bluntly, recalling the horror show that had been last year’s party when he had brought Minthe.

“What? Come on! You never come to parties anymore!” Zeus heaved a dramatic sigh. “You’re finally single, it’s time to start getting out there!”

“Ugh.” Even if Hades had been remotely interested in meeting new people, his brother’s idea of “getting out there” was  _ wildly _ different from his own. 

“What about Hebe? She’s so excited! It’s the only party we let her stay up late with the grown-ups, and she misses her favorite uncle.”

“Fine,” Hades huffed. “I’ll go. But not for you! Only for Hebe.”

“Great, I’ll put you down as a yes. Will you be bringing a guest?” Hades could hear the obnoxious smile in his brother’s voice.

“You know full well the answer to that is no,” he snapped. Against his better judgement, he kept talking. “I mean, I was thinking about taking Persephone, but I don’t know. She’s still interning here, would that make it weird?”

“Oof.” Zeus audibly winced. “Yeah, Persephone’s already going with someone. Hermes just RSVP’d for the both of them.”

“What?  _ Hermes _ ?”

“Sorry bro… Anyways, see you Saturday!” Without another word, Zeus ended the call.

_ Idiot _ . Hades cursed himself silently as he lay his head on his desk.  _ Stupid, stupid _ . He had seen her with Hermes earlier, giggling adorably and holding his hand. Hades had tried to tell himself it was nothing, Persephone was just friendly and affectionate like that by nature. But if she was going to the New Year’s party with him...

Hades groaned again and sank down in his chair, miserable. He already couldn’t wait for this stupid party to be over.

***

Persephone was already feeling a little self conscious on the way to the party. Not wanting to fly with Hermes and risk messing up her hair, she had opted for a ride share and was currently nodding along with whatever small talk the driver was making.

She hoped her dress would be appropriate for the event. Eros had to explain to her what a “black tie” party even  _ was _ , and in the end Persephone didn’t have enough money to spend on such a lavish new dress. The slinky black number she wore was one of Aphrodite’s, which Eros assured Persephone numerous times was  _ definitely _ okay to borrow. It was cut asymmetrically, so one side of the hem trailed on the ground after her while the other side stopped just below her knee, with an enticing slit that extended up to her mid-thigh. The neckline was wide and low, leaving her collarbones exposed while the black silk draped elegantly just below her shoulders. Black high heels and a glittering silver clutch completed her look. Her hair was drawn up in a twist, secured by the jeweled comb Hades had given her right after they first met. 

Was it rude to wear his gift to a party she was attending with someone else, she wondered? More importantly, was it wrong for her to secretly hope that doing so would fuel Hades’ jealousy a little bit more?

“You can drop me off here,” Persephone said when they neared the entrance to the massive estate. She could see Hermes waiting at the front gate, his bright red countenance contrasting sharply with the black tux he wore. “Thank you,” she told the driver, and made sure the hem of her dress was safely out of the car before shutting the door and waving to Hermes.

“Wassup girl?” Immediately he gave her a high five, then a hug, which Persephone gladly returned. “You look dope.”

“Thanks. You look… dope also.” She giggled, not entirely sure what the word meant but figuring it was a compliment.

“Shall we?” Hermes offered his arm, which she took and allowed him to lead her through the front gate.

Persephone grinned at her friend. “Let’s do this.”

The entryway of Zeus and Hera’s palatial home was lit with several soft, glowing wall sconces which enticed partygoers under the marble archway and into the ballroom beyond. Persephone’s heels clicked across the polished floor, white and black and gold tile fanning out underfoot in dizzying geometric patterns. Once inside, she could only stare in awe. The whole ballroom glittered as if the cosmos themselves had graced this party with their presence. The ceiling, swirling like the night sky, was dotted with impossibly long crystal chandeliers that dripped toward the floor as though laden with diamonds. Glass baubles floated high above the crowd, casting a strange, ethereal light around the room. Persephone squinted up at them and realized each orb contained a live goldfish swimming through clear water. People thronged around the center of the ballroom, where a golden fountain loomed high, spilling champagne in a delicate cascade.

“Wanna drink?” Hermes shouted above the dull roar of the crowd. Persephone jumped, so taken in by the decadent scenery that she’d forgotten he was there.

“Sure!” Persephone followed him into the thicket of gods and goddesses, towards the champagne fountain. She craned her neck to try and see over everyone, hoping to catch a glimpse of blue, a flash of silver-white hair. But Hades was nowhere to be seen.

***

High atop a balcony, the King of the Underworld stared pensively into his third glass of scotch that evening. He tilted the glass, watching the amber liquid catch the light as he swirled it around, imparting a hazy golden tinge on the scene of revelers down below. Briefly he wondered what it might be like to join them, to be one of the countless people mingling and enjoying themselves. Nobody would stare at the fearsome god of the dead then, he thought, for they would be too enraptured with the beautiful goddess at his side. When she smiled, her whole face lit up, eyes wide and infinitely more dazzling than the stars on the ceiling or the crystal suspended in the air. She would be wearing the jeweled comb he had given her, her face perfectly framed by a few stray tendrils of her magenta hair, while the chandeliers cast her stunning figure into soft lights and shadows. Someone would tell a lame joke and she would laugh, the sound of her voice cutting through his reverie, the sweetest music he had ever heard. And when everyone else stopped paying attention, she would flash him a grin over her champagne glass, all of the warmth and affection in her gaze meant for  _ him _ . Not Hermes or anyone else.

Hades wanted to disappear into the recesses of his own mind, hide in this wonderful fantasy until he forgot where he was, forgot  _ who _ he was. Forgot the fact that come midnight, he’d be another year older and more alone than ever.

The staccato patter of tiny feet on the marble floor interrupted his thoughts. “Uncle Hades!” came a gleeful shout. He turned around to see Hebe running towards him, fueled by that bounding energy children seem to never run out of.

“Hey, kiddo!” Hebe jumped up into his outstretched arms, and he grinned as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. “How’s my favorite niece?”

She giggled. “Good. I missed you!” 

Hades set her down on the wide ledge of the balcony so she could have a better view of the party going on below, keeping both hands on her so she wouldn’t fall. “Missed you too, kiddo. How’ve you been? How’s school?”

Hebe made a face. “Boring. I don’t wanna talk about school.” She looked around. “How come your friend isn’t here with you?”

Hades frowned. “What friend?” It wasn’t like he had many friends, at least not that he could list off the top of his head.

“You know, that lady you always bring to parties. She’s red and she has pointy ears?” Hebe stuck both hands behind her head, mimicking the nymph’s pointed ears.

“Oh. Minthe. No, she’s… not going to be coming around anymore.” Hera was thrilled about that, and didn’t even pretend to hide it.

“Oh.” Then, out of the blue his niece asked, “What’s a tramp?”

“W-what?” He coughed sharply, nearly choking on a sip of scotch.

“A tramp,” the little girl repeated. “I heard Mommy say it when she was on the phone.”

“It’s, um…” Hades took another sip of scotch, draining his glass. “It’s not a very nice thing to call someone,” he explained, searching for a way to change the subject.

“Does it mean like being really angry and mean to people?” Hebe pressed on with her questions. “Because the red lady did that a bunch of times. I didn’t like her very much. No offense,” she added.

He chuckled, dry and humorless. “Well, it’s not like there were that many options, kiddo.”

“What about Aunt Persephone?” asked Hebe.

“I– wait,  _ Aunt _ Persephone?”  _ Did Hera tell her to say that? _ Hades didn’t know whether to be more irritated or impressed at his sister-in-law’s ability to constantly evolve new ways to meddle in his personal life.

“Well she’s not  _ really _ my aunt,” Hebe explained, in that patient way children talk to adults who just don’t  _ get it.  _ “But she’s nice, and I like when she babysits me sometimes and does auntie stuff.”

“‘Auntie stuff’?”

“You know,” she continued. “Like take me to the park, watch movies, let me have soda and not tell Mommy.”

“Is that so?” Hades couldn’t help but smile. The thought of Persephone playing with Hebe, being the favorite aunt of his favorite niece, warmed his heart.

“Yeah! I like her a lot and Mommy says you do, too. Wanna know a secret?” Hebe lowered her voice and leaned towards him conspiratorially. “I think you like her as more than friends, I think you like her as your girlfriend!”

“You… you got me there, kiddo,” he admitted. 

Hebe grinned, triumphant. “So why don’t you just go out with her and be her boyfriend?”

“It’s… complicated.” How to explain social optics and centuries of interrealm politics to an eight-year-old? “What if she doesn’t want to be my girlfriend?”

“I mean, it’s not like it’s hard,” Hebe told him matter-of-factly. “You just kiss and hold hands and go on dates and stuff.” She shrugged her little shoulders, confused as to why her uncle hadn’t seen the obvious solution sitting in front of him.

“Maybe you’re right,” he mused, and Hebe huffed a sigh as if to say, “Of  _ course _ I’m right.”

***

“Hey, Hermes! Persephone!” A voice cut through the crowd and Persephone saw a purple hand waving to grab her attention. It was Artemis.

“Hey!” Hermes nodded over at their friend as she approached. Neither could wave back, as they each held two full glasses of champagne they had gotten from the fountain. 

“Ugh, I’m so glad you guys are here. Eros ditched me because his mom had some emergency or something.” Artemis was dressed in a smart black suit, complete with a crisp white dress shirt and matching bowtie, her dark hair slicked back. 

“Artemis!” Persephone exclaimed. “You look–”

Hermes interrupted. “Bitchin’!”

“Not what I was going to say, but yeah. You look bitchin.’ Here, try this, it’s really good.” Persephone handed Artemis one glass, tasting the rose-colored nectar from the other. “Bold but not too dry. Full-bodied, raspberry and pear with hints of vanilla.” Hermes, meanwhile, had almost drained his first glass.

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Do not tell me you learned all this fancy wine terminology just to impress  _ him _ .”

Persephone’s face flamed at the obvious mention of Hades. “I did not! I learned it because I happen to enjoy wine.” She took another sip and held it on her tongue for a moment, sensing the different flavors. “If it happens to impress him then that’s just an added bonus.”

Whatever Artemis was going to say was cut off by a tiny golden goddess pushing her way into their conversation. “‘Scuse me,” Hebe told the people behind her, who gave her only a passing glance before turning back to their drinks. “Aunt Persephone!” She tugged on Persephone’s dress.

“Hey, honeybee.” Persephone knelt down so she was eye level with Hebe. “What’s up?”

“Mommy said to tell you,” said Hebe, “to come to my dad’s office right away because she needs your help with something.” 

“Did she say what?” asked Persephone.

“I dunno.” Hebe shrugged and then scampered off before Perse could say another word.

She looked at Hermes. “I guess we should go find Hera.” 

***

“It’s this way.” Hermes pointed down a long hallway, leading away from the party. A massive set of double doors stood slightly ajar, spilling a column of light out into the corridor. 

Persephone pushed against one door, creaking it open. Why was Hera asking to meet her here? Persephone’s heart skipped a beat when she realized that they weren’t alone in the office, and it wasn’t Hera who was waiting for her. “Oh! Hades.” She tried to steady her breathing, calm her rapid heart rate. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Kore!” He turned, startled, and Persephone could have sworn his face lit up at the sight of her. “I– You look–” He stammered before finally settling on, “It’s really nice to see you.”

“You know, I think I just heard someone calling my name?” Hermes interrupted. “Yeah, I’m gonna go… do a thing… over there.” He dashed out of the room.

“Have you seen Hera?” Persephone asked.

“No, in fact I was just looking for her. Hebe said she needed some help with… something.” Hades stopped, a realization dawning on him. “Did she tell you the same thing?” 

Persephone nodded, stifling a giggle. “Yep.”

“We’ve been played by an eight year old.”   
  
“It would appear so,” she replied. Then, “You look well.” Silently she scolded herself.  _ You look well? Lame! What is wrong with you! _

She was wearing the comb he gave her, he noticed. Did that mean anything? “You… also look… well.” Hades was having trouble stringing together a full sentence.  _ You look incredible _ , he wanted to say.  _ Radiant. The most beautiful goddess I’ve ever laid eyes on. _ But she had wanted boundaries, and he had to respect that. Keep it cool and professional. Stop marveling at the dress she wore, how the black silk hugged her curves in all the right places, how that slit revealed a tantalizing glimpse of one pink thigh–

“I’m sorry about Minthe,” Persephone blurted out. “I mean,” she continued, “I heard. I just… hope you’re doing okay.” Most of her focus was concentrated on trying not to smile as she said the words.

Hades shrugged. “It was for the best. We were…” How to even describe it? A train wreck? Toxic as fuck? “I finally realized she wasn’t good for me.” He didn’t want to talk about this, not with Persephone. She probably thought he was pathetic, hanging onto that sad excuse of a relationship for so long. Or maybe she would be upset with him, jealous if he talked about another woman right in front of her. “You gave up your scholarship,” he finally said. Should he even dare to hope he had something to do with that decision?

“Yeah,” Persephone replied. “It wasn’t… they weren’t good for me either.” She looked for a way to change the subject, and immediately found one hanging in the wall behind the desk. “What is  _ that _ ?!” she exclaimed. 

Hades turned to see what she was looking at. It was an enormous painting of Zeus, lying shirtless on what appeared to be the bearskin rug on the floor of this very office. Gingerly he stepped backwards, realizing he was standing on it. “Yeah, my brother can be a little… ostentatious in his decor choices.”

Persephone howled with laughter. “Wait, you mean you  _ don’t _ keep an oil painting of yourself hanging up in your office?”

Seeing her like this, Hades couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with her. She was infectious. “Is it just me, or do his eyes follow you around the room?”

“Not just you,” Persephone replied, speaking to Hades but not taking her eyes off the painting. “I think maybe we should get out of here.”

“Agreed.” Without really thinking, Hades took her hand to lead her back to the party. As soon as he realized what he’d done, he stopped cold. She hadn’t pulled away; in fact, she had wrapped an arm around him and was leaning into his touch. “Kore,” he asked slowly, hoping he was picking up on some unseen signal, “would you… like to dance with me?”

She broke into a wide smile, the kind that reached all the way to her eyes and caused a crown of blue flowers to blossom atop her head. “Yes. I’d like that.”

***

Hermes was heading back to the party, eager for more of that fruity wine stuff, when he heard a sound that stopped him. Someone was sniffling… were they crying? Now, that was just unacceptable, Hermes thought. Nobody ought to be sad right now, not when there was a party going on. He peered around the corner to see a row of benches against the wall, meant for partygoers to sit and rest before returning to the festivities. They were unoccupied except for one person. Hermes recognized her as one of the Furies, but he could never keep their names straight. She was purple, and her hair coiled around her head protectively as if trying to shield her face from view.

“What’s wrong?” He sat down on the bench next to her. She was pretty, albeit very sad right now. Maybe he could cheer her up.

The girl looked up in confusion and blinked at him behind her round glasses. “Nothing,” she croaked.

“Are you here by yourself?”

She shrugged, removing her glasses so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. “I mean, my sisters are here, somewhere. But there’s somebody I wanted to go with, and he’s here with someone else.” She looked like she was about to start crying again, but managed to hold it together. “What about you?”

“Kind of the same, I guess,” said Hermes. “I mean, it’s fine. I like her, but we’ve been friends forever and I mostly just want her to be happy. So I kind of helped set them up.” Looking at her hair, he added, “Are those snakes?”

“Yeah.” She sniffled.

“Cool!” he exclaimed, then stuck a hand out for her to shake. “I’m Hermes, by the way.”

She took it, and replied, “Meg. Well, Megaera. But you can call me Meg.”

“Wanna go dance?” Hermes asked. 

Meg shook her head, dabbing at her smudged eye makeup and trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her dazzling white sheath dress. “I don’t really like dancing.”

“Oh.” He had another idea. “Wanna go climb up on that balcony and throw paper airplanes at people?”

She smiled for the first time all evening. “Sure.” Meg took Hermes’ outstretched hand and followed him upstairs.

***

Persephone wasn’t entirely sure if it was the champagne making her feel lightheaded and bubbly, or the simple fact that, after months of dancing around her feelings she was finally  _ here _ . She closed her eyes, desperately taking in everything around her as though she could bottle up this memory, and take sips of it later. The soft jazz music playing - the high plink of the piano, the low thrum of the bass. The way her hands fit so perfectly with Hades’, the smoky scent of his jacket, the warmth of his body as he held her.

“Champagne?” Persephone opened her eyes to see a satyr holding a golden tray, offering an array of strange bowl-shaped glasses. She took one, careful not to spill the sparkling drink over the wide rim.

Hades did the same. He flashed her a gorgeous, dimpled smile and held his glass out to her, asking, “A toast?”

Persephone grinned and clinked her glass against his. “To starting over,” she proclaimed. “New year, new me.”

_ Or new us? _ Hades wanted to ask her. But before he could utter a word, the crowd around them grew louder and more insistent, chanting the final countdown of the night. 

_ Ten! Nine! Eight! _

Persephone gazed up at him, her dark eyes sparkling sweet and soulful. She was looking at him exactly how he’d wished for earlier. All warmth and affection. As if he were the only other person in the room with her.

_ Seven! Six!  _

Hades had a choice. He could spend another year growing older, longing to feel worthy of the woman he loved. Or he could take a risk.

_ Five! Four!  _

Slowly he closed the space between them, catching the intoxicating scent of the forget-me-nots that bloomed in her hair. Her expression didn’t change, if anything her smile grew brighter and she bit her lip in that adorably sexy way that made him weak.

_ Three! Two! _

Almost immediately he felt her melting into his touch, and he knew that finally, for probably the first time in hundreds of years, he had made the right decision. She tasted of pink champagne, luscious berry, bright citrus, iced sugar crystals. Most of all, she tasted like hope. Like promise.

_ One. _

Outside, fireworks danced and crackled, showering the night air with silver sparks, soaring and popping high overhead to greet the new year. People stared in awe, taking in the spectacular show while they continued to indulge in champagne and kisses.

Inside, Persephone paid them no attention. The glittering explosions and the festivity they heralded were nothing but a soft buzz in the background of her consciousness. Her whole body hummed as if a current ran through her. She was alight, aglow with electricity and happiness.

Persephone couldn’t think of a better way to start the year.


End file.
